


Saving What We Love

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Hugs, Post TLJ, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: When the Supremacy and the Legacy Saber were shattered down the middle, Rey dragged an unconscious Ben back with her. Unfortunately, he wakes up in a cell.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: BurntKloverfield's Reylo Ficlets





	Saving What We Love

He wasn’t sure what had happened, but he knew he wasn’t on any First Order ship. He was certain he was on some Resistance transport, in restraints, in a cell. Anger bubbled up in his chest. Is this what Rey had done? He had offered her himself, the Galaxy, everything, and she had turned him into the Resistance? 

As if the mere thought of her had summoned her, the cell door slid opened, and she slipped inside. 

She looked just as she had in Snoke’s throne room, though, maybe with more dirt on her face. She avoided looking at him, but it led his eyes to the wound beginning to scar on her arm. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I couldn’t take your hand. Too many lives were at stake. They would have all died.” She continued to stare down at the cold durasteel flooring. “But I couldn’t leave you there. They would have killed you for…” She swallowed. “They all want you dead.” She folded her arms across her chest as if she were trying to comfort herself. “Ben, I couldn’t leave you.”

He gently reached out through the Force. “You brought me to the Resistance? They want me dead more than my own people.”

“They aren’t your people, Ben. They never were.” She finally looked up at him. “Your people are here. I’m here. Chewbacca told me about you. Your mother wants you back.”

The words hit his heart, but they only caused boiling pain. “She can’t want me back! She believes I’m a monster!”

“You aren’t a monster, Ben,” Rey insisted, finally surging forward, and throwing her arms around his shoulders. “You saved me from Snoke. A monster would have let him kill me. A monster would have killed me himself.” Tears tumbled down her cheeks and over Ben’s shoulder. “You offered me everything. Why?”

Ben pressed his forehead into her shoulder as she continued to embrace him. His own wrists were still restrained so he couldn’t hold her himself. “Why didn’t you take it?”

“How could I?”

“How couldn’t you?”

“I didn’t want the Galaxy, Ben. I didn’t want to rule anything. I just wanted you to come with me.”

“Why did you bring me to the Resistance, Rey?”

“Because I needed to make sure my friends were safe. I needed to make sure you were safe. You are safest in my care, and in the care of your mother.”

He winced and pulled away.

Rey knelt in front of him. “I promise you, I will never let them kill you.”

He looked down at her, eyes falling from her face to her hands resting on his own. “Rey, I don’t deserve this.”

She trembled and pushed herself up to her feet. “What about what I deserve, Ben? Don’t I deserve you?” She pointed towards the cell door. “This whole Resistance expects me to be a Jedi, to be perfect, to be their hero!” She pointed back to Ben. “But they don’t know me. Not like you do.” She lowered her shaking hands to her sides. “You were right about me. Behind whatever mask I’m wearing, whatever Jedi I’m pretending to be, I’m nothing. I’m not what they want.” Her lip trembled as she looked back down to the floor.

Ben slowly stood, hesitantly taking the few steps to her. “I never asked, what do you want?”

Tears broke over her cheeks. She didn’t look up at him as she shook her head. “I was so sure my family would come back. I only wanted my parents. I don’t know what I want anymore. I know they aren’t coming back.”

“But you dragged me all the way here with you,” he breathed. “Your parents are never coming back, but…” he took a shaky breath, “I’m here.” He took another deep breath. “Rey, if you need me, I can…” he swallowed and shook his head. “You’re not alone.”

Rey slowly reached out her hands to take his. She slowly lifted them in their cuffs above her head and slipped beneath to press her face into his chest, nestling herself between his arms. “Please don’t leave me. I don’t want the Galaxy. I just want you.”

He nodded and settled his chin on top of her head. He had no more to say, and he knew she didn’t need to hear any more. Their force bond continued to reverberate, to hum between them. She needed him, though he wasn’t sure if he didn’t need her more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for more? Check out my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/profile) or my [Reylo Ficlets.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ReyloFiclets)


End file.
